As screen based telephony becomes more prevalent, there is a need to employ these screens to provide a marketing communications channel that has attributes that exceed those of traditional mass marketing communications channels--television, radio, direct mail and telephone soliciting. Existing channels are not intrinsically targetable and measurable, i.e. they do not intrinsically have the ability to target a single screen based device or any group of screen based devices with messages that are based on consumer demographics or buying behaviour.